What's Next
by Rosethorn50
Summary: Naruto was expecting an ordinary C-rank mission but what does he do when the enemy ambushes them and sucks team 7 as well as team 9 to 22 years in the future? Rated T for safety Timetravel fic
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto timetravel fanfic:**

**What's Next?**

_**...**_

**A/N: Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto.**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't go too hard on me but I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing! So enjoy :3 **

Chapter 1: The Hourglass pendant

"Another bowl of ramen please!" A blond spiky haired kid was sitting in Ichiraku ramen which was nothing unusual. At least it wouldn't have been if it wasn't 7:30 in the morning. He wolfed down his last bowl of ramen he had ordered in almost no time at all.

The pink haired kunoichi seated next to him could only stare as the blond stretched and exclaimed "That's breakfast sorted!" The green eyed girl shook her head sighing.

"Jeez Naruto! You're the only one I know that would eat three bowls of ramen for breakfast. I can't even manage one. Take it easy."

"Hai-hai..." He spoke tiredly, " I've heard it all before Sakura-chan but it's only ramen! What harm could it do?"

"Why did it have to be me that came with you?" She huffed.

Naruto had insisted on eating with Sakura even though she didn't want to get anything from Ichiraku's. Naruto put down 22000 ryo on the wooden table bar they were sitting at. Ayame and Teuchi smiled at the boy fondly.

"Thanks for eating in Naruto! Have a nice day and come again!"

Naruto jumped off his stool and Sakura did the same. Naruto put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes

"I did have better things to do!" She complained. Naruto's left eye opened curiously,

"Like?!" Sakura sighed dreamily

"I could be with Sasuke right now. And he-" Naruto scoffed at her reveries.

"Sasuke-teme?! Good luck with that, Sakura-chan I don't know where you got your taste in men from but trust me it really sucks-"

"BAKA!" She growled angrily. Unfortunately it was too late for Naruto who received a blow to his face from her descending fist.

"ITAI! SAKURA-CHAN WHY, DATTEBAYO?!"

"Just shut up Naruto," She warned craking her knuckles in her interlocked fists.

Naruto shuddered.

Sakura turned around to see a boy with onyx eyes and dark hair with a blue tint to it. His chin length bangs and duck tail hair behind gave him an overall cool and confident appearance.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura breathed__

He looked in her direction, his cool calm gaze looking into her green eyes as if he was looking into her heart. She blushed a little. In which he failed to notice and wouldn't have cared either way.

The 'romantic moment' was ruined when Sasuke averted his eyes to Naruto standing next to her.

"What's going on?" He asked in a smooth controlled voice.

Naruto turned around to see him walk up to them. He was still rubbing his cheek from the large bruise there courtesy of Sakura. Sasuke smirked,

"Beaten up already Naruto-dobe?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

_'Why does Sasuke have to be so damn full of himself all the time'_

Naruto would have liked nothing better than to tell Sasuke how much he irked him but even he wasn't that stupid as to get angry with him infront of Sakura-chan considering what happened a few minutes ago.

"No!" He replied defiantly.

"Good, because we have a new mission, Let's go."

" Okay Sasuke-kun Let's go. Shannaro!" Sakura spoke enthusiastically.

Naruto turned his nose up at Sasuke controlled attitude and aura only to realise that they were both walking off without him.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! Wait for me dattebayo!" Naruto protested and ran to catch up with them.

...

"Your mission is to escort a princess from Konoha to the land of ashes on the border of the land of fire, the hourglass pendant she holds is a very valuable possesion and people may try to steal it and capture her."

" That's our mission?" Naruto was standing with Sakura and Sasuke complaining about the C-rank mission the trio had received.

"Please Kakashi sensei why can't we have something cool like a A-rank?" He argued.

"Because you are genin and it's the Hokages orders. " Kakashi answered with no hesitation.

"Plus," He added. "If ninja show up looking to capture the princess, they will likely be high level joining turning the mission into a B-rank anyway which is why I'm coming along.

"Wait so if there is likely to be high level jounin involved, why isn't it an A-ranked mission?" Sasuke questioned

"Because princess Kaya can hold herself in a fight but not for long enough."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied.

Sakura's fist was shaking with anger.

"Exactly so just Shut up Naruto..."

"But Sakura-chan-" Sasuke interrupted Naruto which was unusual of him.

" The sooner we do the mission, the sooner it'll be over."

"I couldn't agree more Sasuke-kun." She swooned. Naruto snorted

"You always can't agree more with Sasuke-teme, it's a one-sided conversation." Naruto commented

"L-like I asked you!" Sakura retorted.

"Sakura-chan, it's only the truth!-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Sasuke was already walking off silently leaving them both to argue.

He sighed but a small smile tugged at his lips,

_'Heh, they'll never change.'_

"BAKA!"

"ITAI!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun wait up!" Soon Sasuke got stuck in the middle of a crowd of fan-girls.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

"You're so kawaii!"

"C-can I like be your girlfriend?"

"He looks so hot!"

"And strong too!"

Screams of awe and jealousy were replaced with cries of pain as Sakura made her way into the crowd.

"Take THAT!"

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Ha, serves you right."

Sakura elbowed and kicked her way through to Sasuke,

"Itai!" The last girl screamed as Sakura budged through.

"No chance. Sorry to disappoint you all but Sasuke's mine! Shannaro!" Sakura

pumped her fist in the air.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he was just glad he was rid of those pestering fangirls.

Kakashi sensei who was standing next to Naruto shook his head at Sakura. "Let's just go..." He sighed putting his hand on his forehead.

...

"They are late." A young girl pointed out.

Said girl, who looked not much older than 12 had long violet hair held up in a tight bun with two wooden pins and her two long side bangs hung down either side of her head framing her face, flaunting her milky complextion but it was her buttery-yellow colored irises stood out the most from all her features, her gold shortened yukata with a fashionable slit cut at the side had a delicate embroidered lilac lilies pattern.

If she hadn't been wearing an intense scowl and whining she might have looked a little more pretty.

Her and her personal escort, Katsurou were standing by the main village gate waiting for the konoha ninja.

"Don't worry Kaya-sama. They should be here soon." Katsurou tried to reassure.

"Whatever, but they had better hurry up." She murmured.

"I'm hungry," She suddenly complained. Her assistant sweat dropped nervously. Once she had made her mind up about something, there was no trying to talk her out of it.

"But Kaya-sama! You've only just eaten breakfast a-and they'll be here in a minute!"

"Get me some food," Katsurou sighed quietly

"W-what would you desire Kaya-sam-?!"

"Yakitori." She broke in before pulling out her green fan and fanning herself.

"O-ok of course." He hesitantly complied peregrinating back towards the village. Katsurou turned quickly.

"Please stay here and if the Konoha ninja show up before I'm back please wait Kaya-Sama" He explained and continued on.

"Just get going!" She retorted sharply. Turning towards the entrance her green fan blowing her purple bangs back in the breeze .

When Katsurou had long walked off, she slid her necklace out of her hidden side pocket at the side of the dress.

Kaya held up the small golden hour glass pendant to the sun she saw the dark sandy looking texture of the grey ashes in the small pendant.

"Okaachan..." She whispered her voice dying by the second as she uttered her name

That tiny pendant of ashes was the only thing left of her mother, the last queen of hai no tochi.

She held the necklace and hugged it to her chest. She frowned in her track thoughts. Kaya didn't understand why so many people wanted the pendant, after all what relevance would it have to anyone but her? She pondered the question before shrugging it off when she came to no conclusion.

About 4 minutes later she saw a group of konoha ninja walking in her direction.

_'That's them.' _

She thought staring at them in the distance. As they got closer, she could make out more of their features. The dark and short haired girl on the right was, judging from her white, pupiless eyes was a Hyuuga no doubt.

The boy walking beside her wore a grey coat with fur at the edges and he had a small puppy perched on his head and he had red clan tattoos on his face. Perhaps an Inuzuka, she thought.

As the new heiress of her village she had to learn of the important clans in the hidden villages. Boring maybe but it proved useful in some situations. The other boy next to the Inuzuka she couldn't tell. He wore a duck egg blue coat with a high neck and dark glasses.

They walked up to the gates and saw her.

"Oh, you're it then." The Inuzuka boy spoke first Kaya's right eye twitched and she struggled to hold her smile at being referred to as 'it'.

"And you are?!" She questioned

"Yeah, this is Hinata," the girl shyly nodded and bowed politely.

"I-it's N-nice to meet you."

"That's Shino."

"Nice to meet you." Shino said. His voice was cold and icy but it wasn't exactly unpleasant, well in her opinion anyway.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru." He pointed to the small puppy atop of his head who yapped."We're genin and we'll be escorting you to the land of ash-"

"Are you serious! Why are THEY here especially dog-breath face over there." Kiba growled and turned to the source of his interruption.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered nervously blushing.

"Narutooo!"

The princess turned towards the newcomers and to the blonde boy who was addressed as Naruto. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what clan was he was from.

Blonde hair and blue eyes, it had to be a Namikaze. Kaya had been quietly observing him for a few minutes while he and Kiba argued but now he had noticed her staring.

"You, girl! Whattcha starin' at!" Kaya snapped out of her thoughts quick enough to hear what he had called her.

She had had enough of this rude address so she stepped up to the boy. Although she was slightly shorter, her attitude spoke otherwise.

"Who do you think you are! Calling me 'girl', do you even know who I am Namikaze?!"

At first Naruto looked angry,

"Hey! You're degrading a future hokage! Naruto U-"

"Namikaze?" Sakura questioned confusedly interrupting Naruto.

Kakashi flinched visibly as Sakura said the name. Nobody seemed to have noticed.

_'But how does she know!?' _

"Eh? Namikaze?" Naruto repeated as if she had been speaking another language. "Its Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

She gritted her teeth, this was embarrassing. She hated being wrong she had to retort somehow!

"Huh that figures, you're way too dumb to be a Namikaze anyway!" She quipped crossing her arms.

"Hey!" '_Sheesh!' _This was exactly why Naruto didn't understand girls. He knew he was definitely going to have a hard time finding a wife. It was bad enough now with Sakura's unnecessary 'violence' towards him but with this girl and her 'verbal abuse' he was really starting to wonder if all girls were like this.

"So who are the rest of you?" She went on

She nodded to Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura Haruno pleasure to meet you."

"Right, and you?" She motioned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He spoke flatly.

"And lastly you?"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake a jonin of Konoha. And now we're done with the introductions let's get moving shall we?" Kaya eyed the Icha Icha paradise book in Kakashi's hand dubiously.

"Fine, let's go but you'd better not be reading that while I'm around." Kaya remarked swiftly before muttering something about closet perverts while they were walking.

"Kaya-sama, Kaya-sama!"

"What?! Ugh, I thought I got rid of you already." She turned around to face Katsurou who had been running after her.

"I'm sorry they said they couldn't do takeaways."

"... I'm starving! Couldnt you at least have got something else?!"

"Jeez, calm down woman. He just said he tried." Naruto was already starting to dislike this girl, sure she was pretty but she was way too selfish for her own good.

"What! Do you want to be my next meal, fishcake!" Naruto shivered. That just sounded really weird...

"Please excuse her rudeness.." Katsurou apologised. Naruto sighed as Sakura gave him that 'don't anger a girl' look. Then he looked at Sasuke who's amount of facial emotions equaled to those of a fish. This was gonna be one long day.

**A/N: If you want to read more, you know what to do! R&amp;R! Please correct me if you spot any mistakes and feel free to review if you have any ideas + no flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Everybody hurts

**Naruto timetravel fanfic**

**What's Next?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto you sure would know about it! But I do own Kaya and Katsurou.**

**...**

**A/N: Hello again thank you to you people who have kindly favourited and/or followed my story. I will not disapoint! But I can't ask enough for you to review! This chapter is set in the future timeline so if you don't get it, the third chapter should explain all.**

Chapter 2: Everybody hurts

"Where am I?" A young dark haired girl asked to no one in particular as there was no one there. She was standing in a white misty void.

"Sarada!" A stern voice barked. She jumped a little not expecting it. The voice was somehow familiar to her, she looked up at the tall figure that had suddenly appeared standing before her. His raven hair with a navy tint and his onyx eyes could not be easily mistaken.

"P-papa?!"

"Sarada, I'm disappointed in you. You bear the Uchiha name yet you haven't even properly awakened the sharingan yet. I really expected more of my own daughter."

"Pa-.." She bleated reaching out for him but all she felt was misty air

"Are you even worth the Uchiha name?" He asked

"Papa! Please-" But her weak willed voice was being drowned out by his.

"Uchiha's never show their emotions..." He spoke with not a hint of emotion. Tears were rolling down Sarada's face, she wasn't upset. No she was just so angry, angrier than she had ever been.

"I DON'T CARE!" Red clouded her vision and everything seemed to zoom into focus. It was like she could see every line of disappointment on her father's face.

"I hate you! Are you satisfied now?" She bawled not caring anymore.

Sarada Uchiha woke up with a start to have the smell of pancakes, vanilla pancakes at that.

"Sarada-chan! Time to get up for the academy!" Her mother called from the stairway. Sarada rubbed her eyes realising it was Thursday and she had to go to the academy today. She put her feet down on the floor and established a sitting position against the back wall. Sarada was disorentated to say in the least.

_'What just happened?' _Was a dream? If it was why did it feel so real then? Sarada's dreams weren't nearly as vivid and clear as this one. Sarada folded away her futon trying to reassure herself it was just a dream and her father would never say something like that but something inside of her whispered what she knew was the truth.

Her eyes had been bothering her ever since she had woken up . Damn, they felt like they were on fire.

"Oww..."

Sarada placed her palms on her closed eyelids and walked to the bathroom. When she got there she rinsed them with luke warm water which soothed a little. Then when she looked up at the mirror she got a shock.

"I have the sharingan?!" Sarada concluded.

...

"Bolt get up, please! Okaa-chan has been calling for ages!" Himawari pleaded him.

The boy only turned in bed.

"Get up, get up, get up!" The younger sibling chided poking her brother in various places on his stomach.

"I'm already dressed. Please hurry up nii-chan."

"Ok, ok I hear ya dattebasa!" The blond gently swatted away his sister's hand then stretched. Himawari stood thinking Bolt was going to get up but he only turned onto his side, murmuring for 10 more minutes. She should have known.

"I don't want to leave you but unlike you, I don't want to be late. " She demurred

"Whatever go ahead, but you're gonna be the only one there at this time in the morning."

When Himawari left the room he could hear footsteps echoing across the wooden floors. And when she went downstairs he heard her talking to their mother.

"How was Otou-chan yesterday?" She asked with a tone of worry hinted.

"He was exhausted from doing all of his paperwork." Her mother sighed " Poor guy..."

"Oh."

Bolt grasped his duvet.

He looked up to his dad, he wanted to be like him, he really did... Just he wished that he... That he... Was there for him and Himawari more. They never seemed to really spend time together like he would always see other families doing. He always reassured him that looking after his own family would always come first before the village, he believed him then but now he was not so sure.

'_Did my father even care anymore? Was the village more important? Why did he never pay attention to me? Even Himawari was a favourite over me. Why? Did he not love me? Anymore?' _

The questions ate through him until he felt like he wanted to scream them.

Tears of hurt, loneliness and most of all jealousy slid across his face and soaked his pillow. It was babyish of him to cry when he knew others had it worse.

He propped himself up on his elbow and dried his eyes. He glanced out of the window and saw the hokage mountainside was it! Bolt grinned, he knew just what to do!

...

Sakura brought her medical torch to Sarada's eyes and scanned them first looking for any obvious defects in which she found none.

It was in situations like these that she was thankful she had a medical ninja as a mother. And even she was one of the best around.

"Hmm.." She contemplated. "You've gained your sharingan but peculiarly you had two tomoe before you actually awakened the kekkegenkai, which would probably explain the sudden burning pain. But I can't be completely sure as I've never heard of it to have happened before." Sarada sat still as her Mom shone the torchlight into her red eyes.

"And I don't see anything unusual so far... Except," Her mother paused Sarada in took a sharp breath as if expecting something bad.

"Your sharingan is still activated and it shouldn't be." She noted

"But how am I supposed to deactivate it?" Sarada replied worriedly.

"To try and deactivate it, stay calm and let go of any anger." Sakura instructed.

Sarada wanted to be just like her mother when she was older, kind, helpful and good at what she did. But most of all, she wanted to be a Haruno not an Uchiha...

There she went again, thinking about her father and what was said in the dream.

_Was it the truth? Did he really mean it? Then was what mother said before a lie? Am I really not worth the Uchiha name? Was my life a mistake? Did he not love me? At all?' _

All those questions gnawed at the back of her mind aching to get out somehow.

Sarada took a breath. It was now or never. She had to say what was on her mind.

"Mama..."

"Hmm?" She inquired softly stroking her daughter's soft raven hair

"I think- I think I know the reason why I gained the second tomoe." She uttered quietly.

The emerald eyed woman looked at her.

"It's alright just explain."

Sarada began her theory.

By the time she had almost finished she was dangerously close to tears.

"He said I wasn't worthy of the Uchiha name and its true I'm not. But I-i just don't want him to be disappointed in me I just wanted to know if that was the reason he left."

Her Mom looked at Sarada with sad eyes. She really hadn't realised how much pain she was going through without Sasuke in their life. Sure she knew she was having a hard time coming to terms with it but this? It even caused her to get her second tomoe. Sasuke had left the village once before and she knew how depressing that was without adding Sarada to the mix. Sakura sighed as she hugged her child.

"It will all be alright..." She cooed as she dried Sarada's tears.

_'That seems to have calmed her down a little.'_ noticing she had been able to deactivate the sharingan unconsciously.

" Sarada, your Otou-chan does love you, although he's not here most of the time to show it. That dream you said you had, it's not real because," she hesistated and cupped her soft hands on Sarada's even softer warm cheeks.

"Because he has always loved you. And he always will, no matter what you do."

Sarada rubbed her eyes and thought about what she had just said for a few seconds. She was about to hesitantly nod when she heard an almost inaudible whisper at the back of her mind yet strangely she caught all the words clearly. Air caught in her throat

as she heard what it uttered.

_'I am disappointed in you...' _

Sarada gasped as the voice echoed louder in her mind. Her body tremored and stood abruptly from the couch she had been sitting on calmly seconds before.

"N-no, he doesn't. N-not at all!" Sarada choked out before running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Sarada please..." Sakura called quietly

Tears spilled down her cheeks, tears of loneliness, hurt and most of all deception. How had she have been so blindly naive? When she was younger, she had never questioned her father's love for her in the slightest, always assumed that he would be back in Konoha for her the next day.

...

_**Flashback**_

_**Starts:**_

_**"Mama, Mama! When's Papa gonna be back home?" The small 6-year old girl pestered over-excitedly. Her mother sighed and motioned for Sarada to sit down so she could brush her daughter's unruly hair. Her Mom smiled a little. Sarada knew this was a good sign.**_

_**"When? When?!"**_

_**"In about a week sweetheart," Sakura had heard news from her friend Naruto that Sasuke was planning to come back for about 2 weeks soon. Sakura just knew Sarada would be delighted.**_

_**"R-really?!" Sakura nodded.**_

_**"Yaaaaay Shannaro!" She looked lovingly on at her daughter whom she would do almost anything for to make her happy.**_

_**But half a week later, they got the news that Sasuke could not make it to Konoha as he was in Kumo and too far away to make it Sarada was more than disappointed. But it didn't stop her from asking when he was going to come the next day.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Ends.**_

...

But it was so stupid to cry when others could have had it worse so she sniffed and dried her tears.

When she got to her bedroom, the first thing she looked at was the genin photo she rarely ever noticed.

It was one of her mother - who was beaming happily at the camera, her father - who was looking like he'd be anywhere else but there at the time, her father's best friend - who's unsavoury glower was fixated on the dark haired boy adjacent to him, and her godfather Kakashi who was smiling proudly at his genin team.

Sarada gazed at the photo lost in thought.

For some strange reason, that picture didn't look as if it had been taken 20 odd years ago. It was as if it it had only been taken a week ago. She blinked away an unconscious thought that that had passed her mind only seconds prior.

"What if..."

She shook her head. It was stupid. Pointless. Like that would ever happen! And most importantly, why did she even care?

The picture frame sat on her bedside cabinet, but was turned it over by Sarada a few seconds later who then left the room and walked to her bathroom with a handful of clean washed clothing bundled in her arms. 10 minutes later she emerged washed and dressed in her usual attire, being a white shirt with a light orange cardigan, a short black skirt and long black open-toed socks. She usually wore the glasses her Otou-chan Otou-sama sent to her as one of the presents for her 8th birthday, in fact she always wore them - well until now that was. In bitter rage, she snapped the pair of red glasses clean in half with one hand, and then threw them in the bin without a second thought, she didn't need them anyway.

And she was only supposed to use them to protect her eyes until she had gained her sharingan.

Sarada paced her bedroom, she was still angry and cursing herself for being so stupid and naive. Her whole body shook with rage.

She stuffed her right hand into her skirt pocket and clenched her small hand into a fist.

Did this mean her Mom was lying then? But why, why would she? Sarada fiddled around with a chain in her pocket.

Sarada had found the golden hour-glass pendant lying on the ground close to the Uchiha compound a few weeks ago. She had asked her mother where it had come from and she had said she did recognise it from somewhere but she wasn't sure where, so Sarada might as well just keep it.

It had an Unusual ancient intricate puzzle-like pattern with a pure gold base which had a coarse texture to the touch, inside the glass held something along the lines of old ashes. The actual hour-glass bit of the pendant bit of it was small but 10 times heavier than it looked. Usually, Sarada would not be interested in these kind of things but nonetheless, the pendant still intrigued her.

She held the pendant out in front of her again studying the delicate chain.. The pendant was truly beautiful.

She set the pendant down on her bedside cabinet beside the genin photo and put on her shinobi sandals ready to go out. She was going to the academy. At least it would take her mind off today's previous events.

She took her bag for the acadeny and left the room through her sliding paper rice door.

When she had gone, the pendant on the table had rolled off and smashed into microscopic shards of glass on the wooden floor with the dark sandy ashes pouring out.

Little did Sarada know that the barrier of time had been broken...

**A/N: So there's my second chapter out, didn't really turn out how I wanted it to but oh well! Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway and please, please, please review!**

**Thanks **


	3. The other eyes

**Naruto timetravel fanfic**

**What's Next?**

...

**A/N: I do not own Naruto so don't sue me!**

**Hello I'm back! Sorry I took so long! But I need more motivation though! T=T but I this is gonna be a pretty shortish chapter. I can't say I checked it thoroughly cos I only scanned it briefly once. anyways bye and enjoy the chapter! AND plz leave a review, I don't mind if it's for criticisms, corrections or ideas just lemme know whatcha think!**

Chapter 3: The other Doringan

The sun had already set down on the indigo sky and Kaya shivered as the harsh wind repelled against the direction that the group had been advancing in.

_'Jeez, should have worn something warmer...'_

The group had been pretty quiet for the most part of the day save for Naruto and Kiba's pointless bickering and a few of Kaya's and Naruto's arguing. They had a break about 6 hours ago for lunch but now it was around 8 in the afternoon and the weather was really getting colder.

And besides she was getting really tired and every with step she took, the path was only getting longer and harder to see in the darkness. She would use her doringan except she was too tired to hold it for long enough.

They were walking through the forest and Kaya and Katsurou were walking behind the Konoha ninja, Kaya looked up at the now ink black sky that was slightly illuminated with moonlight. She sighed, wondering if the people of Tochi no hai were going to accept her as their new ruler. Suddenly, as she took her next step she felt her left foot catch something and she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground.

"Waah!" The team infront of her stopped and glanced back at her.

"Huh?!" Naruto asked unsure who had made the sound.

"Ouch..."

"Kaya-Sama! Are you alright?" Katsurou hovered over her worriedly.

"No, not really." She replied struggling to get up, she had twisted her ankle tripping over tree roots.

Katsurou helped her stand to her feet. "Can you walk?" He inquired

"Hai, i can." She winced as she stepped on her left foot though

"You should be more careful." She grumbled in complaint.

"It's dark, and I'm tired it's not my fault!"

"Well you could use your doringan," Katsurou answered

"Like I'm gonna use that every time it gets dark!" "People do get tired you know!"

"I'll carry you for a bit, if you can't walk," he offered lending a hand. She almost took it but then Kaya found herself blushing though the situation hadn't called for it.

"N-no I'm fine thanks."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, not particularly scornfully just with slight dislike.

"Woman, he's offering to help you."

"So?" She countered with equally vicious daggers. She limped a little trying to walk evenly.

"And stop calling me woman, you idiot."

The tension between them was silently growing in the seconds that passed. And the pair hadn't taken much of a liking to the other during the time they had gotten to know them

"Doringan?" Kiba said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Y-you have a kekkegenkai?" Hinata stuttered

"Yeah, the doringan. It's a minor kekkegenkai that allows me to see in complete darkness and also see when my eyes are closed." Kaya clarified

"Really?" Naruto murmured as if he had thought she was lying.

"The doringan... I've heard of that somewhere before." Kakashi mused.

"You have Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto spoke again as if he really didn't believe her.

Kaya ignored him and carried on.

"The dojutsu has been in the Yoru clan for generations now." She explained. "It actually originated from just a cat scratch."

"Seriously? Haha! A cat scratch? Yeah right!" Kaya was pissed.

"Does this look fake to you!?"

She flashed her glowing yellow eyes in his direction.

Naruto jumped back about a metre in shock. Her luminous yellow irises wouldn't have been so frightening at a first glance if her pupils hadn't been narrow vertical catlike slits.

"Yahhh!" Kaya smirked at his reaction and deactivated her doringan. Sakura looked annoyed.

"Stop being so immature Naruto!" She accused.

"A cat scratch?" Asked Sasuke his face unchanging although anyone could tell that he was slightly interested in the matter.

"Yes, when my great-great-great grandmother was a girl she received a scratch from a demon cat and the cut was taking months to heal but when she saw herself in the mirror the next day, she found that she had unlocked a dojutsu that had cat-like properties which included seeing in the dark. she called it the Doringan."

"Also the next stage of the doringan is the inner eye. Which is a technique that can be used without using your actual eyes as there is one inner one."

" I've ever heard of it." Kiba commented scratching his head quizzically. Akamaru was happily lying in his hood.

"We should find somewhere to set up camp," Shino suggested looking up at the dark sky. Naruto surveyed the area.

"Hey, there looks okay!" He pointed to a large open area of earthy moss and grass.

"Naruto you baka! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Reasoning overtook her, "It's a massive open space! Who would be stupid enough to camp he-" Kakashi interrupted Sakura

"-It'll do." That silenced her.

"Heh! I'm not as dumb as you think Sakura-chan!" He said proudly.

"Yeah but you're still dumb Naruto." Naruto grumbled at being called dumb by his crush.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"You are, even Sasuke-kun knows that!" Sakura exclaimed although Sasuke had not said anything but the usual one syllable answer said enough.

"Hn." Naruto growled at his response

"I'm not dumb damnit!" He shouted pissed.

"Hey don't shout at my Sasuke-kun!" She screeched back at him angrily.

"But Sakura-chan!-"

Hinata looked at the ongoing scene with little sadness evident up until she realised something, something important.. One that might change the direction for the plan of her life.

It was that Naruto loved Sakura.

It wasn't something that she needed the byukugan to see. She was deeply hurt by it but she had to suck it in. She had always loved Naruto, since the first time he stood up to the the boys in her class that bullied her. He had always given her motivation and a reason to carry on. Everything he did was inspirational in Hinata's eyes even if he was looking for his own reasons to look to the future.

Hinata knew now she had been too shy and scared to even talk to him, she cursed her shyness.

_'I-if only he knew...' _

She looked at the ground. The two groups helped with putting up the tents for the night.

Naruto yawned and stretched

"There, done." He stated simply

Kaya glowered at him.

"You speak as if you were the only one that put them up." She grumbled.

"Girl's tent is there and boy's is there." Kakashi pointed.

"Fine by me, I'm going to bed. Later dobe," Sasuke spoke before walking off to the boys tent.

"Stupid emo idiot." Kaya muttered. She hadn't really taken a liking to any of the ninja.

She thought Naruto was annoying, Sasuke was too emo and Sakura was too obsessed with Sasuke for just a crush. She also thought Hinata was nice but too shy, Shino just drained the cool out of everything, Kiba was way too full of himself and Kakashi was just a perv.

"Wait whaaa?" Asked Naruto who had overhead her comment. "You mean you don't like Sasuke?!"

"No!" She replied as if he had asked her to lick the ground.

"Wow, you're the first person who I've heard say that." " I don't know what Sakura-chan sees in him." He added staring after Sasuke who was walking to the tent.

"Whatever, but that doesn't mean I like you." Kaya responded curtly

"I gathered." Naruto said before exhaling slowly.

"AW, I wish I could sleep with Sakura-chan."

Kaya raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comment.

'What a bunch of perverted weirdos'

"Come again ERO BAKA!?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean it like that!" He squeaked in apology but Sakura hadn't heard him.

"SHANNAROOO!"

"ITAI!"

...

30 minutes later everyone was in bed, well apart from Naruto who was trying to tend to his swollen cheek.

"Ouch."

Sakura had punched him for speaking his mind, again.

He hadn't meant it like that.

"Kusou." He cursed.

Now he couldn't sleep on his right cheek. He was sitting outside the boy's tent in the moonlight when he heard some slight shuffling to his left, he instinctively turned in that direction and slowly pulled out a kunai ready for incoming danger.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Came a small stuttering voice from the shadows. He recognised it immediately and placed the kunai back in it's pouch.

He breathed a small sigh of relief grateful it wasn't an enemy.

"Oh Hinata. Its you!" The girl blushed and nodded and shuffled over towards him.

"W-what happened to your cheek?" She asked concerned seeing his purple bruise in the moonlight.

"Oh, nothing much. Heh." He replied not wanting to seem weak.

"O-oh." She lightly ran her fingers across his swollen cheek. Naruto pulled back slightly at the sudden unfamiliar soft touch.

Hinata blushed bright red at being so close to the blonde and was about to retract her hand in embarrassment then hastily apologise before she remembered that she had a healing balm somewhere with her.

She pulled away as Naruto blinked with shock, Hinata had always been someone who was too shy to even talk to him but now she was touching his face.

"Anou, N-Naruto-kun I have a healing balm. Here." She passed it to him and Naruto excepted gratefully.

Naruto slowly rubbed the soothing herbal balm onto his cheek. The mark bruise was still there but it wasn't as sore as before.

"Hey Hinata,"

"Hai?" She questioned her beautiful opal eyes glinting in the silvery moonlight. Naruto blinked again, he had never noticed how beautiful she really was.

"Thank you."

Those words meant everything to Hinata. Coming from Naruto it really did.

"I-it's okay." She managed to squeak.

...

After they were both fast asleep a fleeting shadow passed one of the tents but stopped and towered ominously over the second.

"Why..." The person speaking was definitely a male.

"-Why..You didn't have to kill them all!" His voice was strained with powerful emotion although Only visible features on his dark silhouette being his yellow eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness.

"But we will see who kills who this time won't we, mother?"

The boy soon walked off silently into the night leaving the unsuspecting girl in question to sleep soundly and unconscious of the impending doom awaiting her.

**A/N: So that's all for now folks, sorry if it was a little short and I did say the 3rd chapter would explain all so sorry it didn't. I was gonna make it a bit longer but I figured this would be a good place to end the chapter. And yes I edited it, its a bit different I know but i wanted to get to the timetravel bit earlier and this goes with my plans for the next chapter.**

**Updating for the next chapter might be in a week or two due to mock exams. Thanks for reading. R&amp;R if you like it so far, follows would be nice also.**


	4. Hopeless Mirage

**Naruto timetravel fanfic**

**What's Next?**

**A/N: I am not the owner of Naruto. I'm back and so sorry it took so long updating. Exams and life are all I need to say. Anyway about the story, somewhere in this chapter is gonna be a fighting scene. I am literally rubbish at them, (which you might somehow already know) so I'm not gonna linger on them too much in this fic. + The mysterious character in the last chapter has been edited because I thought it would be more fitting with this chapter. And you're gonna learn a whole lot more about Kaya in this chapter. So yeah... Enjoy!**

...

Chapter 4: Hopeless mirage

Kaya shifted in her bed uncomfortably, It was 4 in the morning. She had been sleeping in a brown tent beside the sleeping bags of the two Konoha kunoichi who were both resting soundly, though she still felt unnerved and disorientated. She had been sleeping less than 10 minutes ago but her eyes had snapped open because of the disturbing feeling of being watched.

It was probably nothing and she might have just imagined it, Kaya reassured herself before rubbing her eyes and sitting up cross-legged in her black vest top and lilac shorts on top of her deflated sleeping bag.

She yawned covering her mouth. She was going back to sleep, it didn't matter. She slid under the covers closing her eyes trying to forget about it.

Kaya then heard the sound of slight rustling of grass and footsteps decreasing. Her yellow eyes shot open with fear, she had been right about someone or something watching her.

Kaya would never admit she was scared in a situation like this but her shaking hands grasping the pendant around her neck spoke otherwise. She slowly sat up in her bed. A strange excitement bubbled up in her. Kaya inched forward; she wanted to go outside and see just who it was that thought they could spy on her.

Logic from her brain pulled her back.

_'It's dangerous, not to mention unbelievably stupid.' _She corrected herself

But she had the doringan it'd be okay and although she wasn't a fully qualified female ninja, her stealth skills were that of a chuunin so she could definitely hide herself more than long enough.

Kaya grabbed a kunai from her weapon pouch and crawled underneath the side of the tent. She bit her lip as she felt the gold metal fall back against her chest and when she stood up, she had a badgering unpleasant feeling in her stomach when she realised the person was probably after her pendant necklace so it probably wasn't such good idea to be wearing it right now. The only thing that she could hear was her pounding heartbeat and her uneven breaths with every step she took. Kaya activated her doringan welcoming bright light into her pupils and then she stealthily trekked through the forest barefoot, her long violet ribbons of hair swayed with that of the motion of her head. Glancing around at her surroundings wearily as she steadied her breathing, she listened out for a sound to track the adversary. Her ears were very sensitive; being traits of the doringan, it was almost second nature to her. She heard another rustling of bushes further away as she took a couple of slow deliberate footsteps forward.

'And judging by the vibration, It is a human travelling in the direction of Northwest.' She inferred. She crept further forward until she no longer heard footsteps. Kaya jumped back in fright as she heard a bush shake just to her right.

"What?!" She exclaimed readying her weapon just in case. Large yellow eyes flashed back at her as a creature in the bush hissed threateningly at her.

A big black cat emerged from the forage behind, it's eyes somewhat eerily fixated on her.

She blinked,

"A cat?"

Kaya dropped the kunai she had been holding. She had been wrong? Where was the human? Had she come all this way just for a cat?

"Seriously?.." The cat stared at her quizzically then decided licking its fur was more interesting.

She stared at the indifferent animal then sighed wearily. She was going to bed.

The purple haired Princess deactivated her dojutsu as she remembered her way back.

Before she took a step further, the cat was one step ahead and it ran in front of her and tripped her up. She instinctively used her hands to break her fall as her long hair fell shrouding her face.

"Arrgh... Stupid cat!" Kaya growled trying to stand back up before finding it wasn't possible with a large cat clinging to her vest. The feline crawled up her back before biting into her neck with canine teeth. The young girl screamed before puffing out of existence.

"Give up the act already, creep." Kaya's yellow eyes narrowed as she held the metal kunai in her right hand. She was standing behind where her former clone had just been. "Who are you?!" Her voice contained a hint of fear as she demanded information.

She wasn't stupid, this person was obviously under a disguise as a cat. Nothing else would explain the sudden weight change in the vibrations she sensed. The only thing puzzling her was how he could completely erase his scent and without her being able to sense any kind of chakra.

The cat morphed into more like something resembling a human silhouette. The details set in and with her doringan she saw a boy, a teenager probably older than her with dark hair in a small ponytail, his eyes unblinking and staring at her. Bloodlust.

She felt a rush of wind behind her then turned around to face a pair of eyes, those yellow eyes like hers. He was slightly taller than her. She intook a sharp breath of surprise when she realised how alarmingly close he suddenly appeared. The usually brash and audacious girl froze in fright as she looked into his large eyes

"Very observant aren't you," The boy chuckled studying her expression.

The boy's laugh wasn't intimidating or filled with evil or malice like she had expected. She let her guard down a little yet it almost scared her in a weird way. Like he knew something she didn't. She gripped her kunai in her hand to stop it from shaking. The smile on his face turned instantly to an ice cold glare

"But that's a shame."

"What?!" Kaya stood still, trying to understand what he meant.

"Until we meet again. Kaa-san..."

"..." Kaya opened her mouth to say something but her heart was in her mouth.

Then he disappeared without a trace.

_'What the- Who was he?! T-those eyes...'_ She shivered as one word that was almost irrelevant sprung to her mind - FAMILY. She brushed it off after a couple of thoughts, it was impossible, but he called her mother. Mother. The more she thought about it, the crazier it sounded.

_'I'm not his mom!' _She mentally screeched cringing from the thought of it as she made her way back to the tents._ 'At least I have my pendant._' Kaya thought before almost automatically bringing her hand up to her chest to feel the semi warm metal slide into her hand. But there was nothing and nothing around her neck either. The girl gasped in realisation.

"Oh no, this is bad. This is really bad." She cried out.

Kaya then inhaled deeply calming herself, performed handseals and bit her thumb and in one fluid motion swiped a trail of crimson across her palm. She then crouched and slammed her palm to the ground. Seconds later there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, sitting there was a long haired tabby cat who seemed to be preoccupied with licking his paws.

"Hoshi," Kaya began though the cat made no attempt to listen.

"Hey, Hoshi! Emergency!?" She waved as the cat continued to groom himself

"Huh? Oh Kaya-Sama!" The tabby sat up straight.

Kaya rolled her eyes at the cat. "Finally."

"Um...What would you like me to do?" Hoshi questioned slowly staring at her with yellow eyes.

"Alright, I need you to track the scent of the person who was here afew minutes ago and let me know when you've located him." She stated clearly.

"May I know why?-" She narrowed her eyes at the inquisitive feline and added

"-No questions asked."

"Ah, fine. I'll be off then." Hoshi replied a little disappointedly.

"Ah, what a slave driver!" Hoshi exclaimed once he was sure he was out of the earshot of the demanding princess and set off running on all fours through the forests forage.

The talking cat sighed, Kaya had really changed ever since her kidnapping. More distant, more enclosed, more ashamed to ask for help.

...

Kaya walked back towards the clearing where they had set up camp the night before. She had made up her mind not to tell anybody about the pendant being taken. It was sunrise now, nobody would be up at this time, Kaya was thinking about the events that had transpired less than half an hour ago.

Her mind moved to the boy. What was with the look he gave her? And why did she feel like she should be disappointed in herself? She knew if looks could kill, she would definitely be dead. But why? She hadn't done anything. She chewed her lip as she thought.

Or had she?

But being family or not, it didn't matter. She had to get the pendant back from him.

When she returned she was wrong about nobody being up.'The Emo' -(she forgot his name)-from yesterday was up and he was sitting on a large stone wrapping bandages around his leg. Kaya walked past him exchanging no words, not because she was rude but because the Uchiha only seemed capable of answering in simple one syllable words.

"Where did you go?" Came the cool voice of the person she opted not to talk to. The girl stopped as she was about to go into the girls tent,

_'Talk about straight to the point.'_ She thought

It was as if greetings like 'hello' or 'hi' were completely non existent to him.

"Traditionally, you say hello before you start talking to somebody." Kaya corrected turning around.

"Hn."

"I went...Out?" She answered truthfully.

"Hn." She sighed. That looked like the only response she was going to receive.

She wasn't really tired so there was no point in going back to sleep so instead she sat on a smaller rock situated a couple of metres away from his.

The only audible noise was coming from Sasuke who was sharpening his kunai. The clang of metal, reminding her of fighting. Death. Reminding her there would never be peace.

...

_**Flashback**_

_**Starts:**_

_**"Okaa-chan!"**_

_**The six year old girl wearing pig tails leapt into her mother's arms who giggled lightly and bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. Her Kaa-chan went to pick her up but slowly let her down again.**_

_**"Oof! You're getting big!" She acknowledged.**_

_**"And so are you!" Kaya answered, lightly tapping her moms large stomach. Who chuckled again before rubbing her stomach. **_

_**"I can feel him kicking. My Otouto!" Kaya was overjoyed.**_

_**An hour later the young princess decided she wanted to catch fish in her pond.**_

_**"Look what I caught!" The little girl jumped with excitement as she felt something slippery and wet wriggle in between her slightly open fingers.**_

_**"Look, look look!"**_

_**"Hm?" She inquired. Kaya shoved her closed hands towards her curious mother**_

_**"I caught a fishy!" The goldfish flapped and thrashed around madly gasping air, trying to escape from her grip. "Kaya! Put the fish back in the water now!" Her mom scolded.**_

_**Kaya squeezed the fish accidentally from grasping it so hard trying to keep it still.**_

_**"Whoops." Red liquid ran down her hands. Not realising what she had done, she wiped the scarlet on her pure white yukata.**_

_**"Oh my Kami..." Her mother muttered covering her mouth.**_

_**Kaya began to laugh. That was until she realised the Goldfish was dead and she couldn't play with him anymore. Kaya cried when her mother said she had to put him in the bin.**_

_**She should have known the dead goldfish was a bad omen..**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Ends.**_

...

Tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks though she made no noise that would betoken such weakness. Kaya had always been taught crying was an idiotic weakness. She wasn't about to let it show. Wiping her eyes with the back of her palm she turned over to the Uchiha sitting quietly.

"What are you doing, Emo?"She asked looking over to where he was cleaning the rest of his weapons.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her last sentence.

He and this girl weren't getting along. At all. Not that he particularly cared, but at least she wasn't as obsessed as Sakura or as annoying as Naruto.

"Its Sasuke." He corrected the girl who in turn snorted as a response.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes as Sasuke oiled his shuriken.

Kaya yawned with boredom staring at the weapons .

"Do you wanna spar?" Kaya asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow again at the offer. He would never turn down fight to anyone especially if he hadn't fought them before.

"Hn, fine."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

...

Sakura woke to see Hinata up and quietly folding her sleeping bag away.

"Oh, Hinata!"

"Ah, O-ohayo Sakura-san." She greeted. "I think K-kaya-san is already up. Would you like to help me make breakfast for the others?"

"Okay." Sakura nodded. They got up and took their bags look for ingredients for food.

When they returned Sakura set up a small camp fire. They had caught fish, a few vegetables, fruit and nuts and they still had some onigiri left from the day before.

Sakura watched as Hinata set the fried fish out on the plates they had packed.

Hinata saw her looking. "A-anou, would you like to try some Sakura-san?"

"Oh alright then." Sakura picked up a small piece of the cooked fish and slowly chewed

"Wow, Hinata-chan you are such a great cook!" Hinata blushed shyly at the compliment.

"Thankyou Sakura-san." She looked down and just hoped Naruto would think so too.

...

**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!** (Fire release: Great fireball technique)

Sasuke prepared the correct hand signs in a flash, the blazing red inferno emerging from his mouth was directed towards his opponent.

The pair were sparring in an open mossy area they had found a couple of minutes away from the camping area.

"Yaah!" Kaya caught off guard, jumped up in the air just in time and airborne, she weaved hand signs for her next attack. After milliseconds of quick thinking she coordinated her attack.

**Doton: Kyushu doheki!** (Earth release: absorbing earth wall)

Her jutsu smothered the fire destroying his flame attack instantly.

"Hn, let's try this then."

**Katon: Hosenka no justu** (Fire style: Art of the phoenix flower)

When Kaya landed she jumped back a few paces in the marshy land before having to face dozens of large bullets of flame coming towards her, having little or no time to react she ducked.

To her surprise and relief, the fire bullets transformed into metal shurikens as the hit the trees behind

" Hiding Shurikens huh, Not bad." Sasuke smirked.

"I've only just started." He responded cockily. Kaya narrowed her eyes in thought.

He was obviously avoiding taijustu because it was his weakness if only she could...

_'Now's my chance!'_ As Sasuke was sliding through the handsigns for his next jutsu Kaya threw a kunai at him, forcing him to break his ninjutsu seals. He deflected the kunai with one of his own and he only caught a glimpse purple before he felt a kick to the chest and the air knocked out of him as he fell back on his rear.

Recovering quickly, Sasuke crouched and flipped backwards to put some distance between them and to avoid another well-aimed kick she sent which could have been a fatal blow if it made contact with his head.

The Uchiha adroitly evaded the punches and kicks coming from his opponent.

So far her hits were predictable in fact she was actually repeating the same moves. With his sharingan he could easily see through her attacks.

"Just give up." He taunted. When she had become more tired and her kicks had become more unaimed and weak, he blocked her and jumped back again to space out.

"Ha yeah right!" She went through several hand seals confidently.

**Jinton: Jinsenpu o reijingu!** (Dust style: Raging dust whirlwind)

Sasuke watched carefully as dust for the ground putatively slowly floated in the air then spun around rapidly forming a large ball shape before charging towards him.

"Shit!" He cursed as the dust ball slowly caught up with his high speed.

"She's capable of earth and wind ?!" Was that even possible?

Moments later, the large dust ball imploded with on its self with a bang, sending Sasuke and Kaya sprawling off in the same direction. Sasuke coughed up the dust he must have inhaled during being hurtled into soft marshy earth he was currently kneeling on.

He admitted he underestimated her, she was actually very good for someone not qualified as a ninja. Maybe she could even reach jounin level quicker than he could if she was a ninja...

"What the hell?!" He growled wiping blood off his chin. How could he have lost?! And two chakra natures already? It was advanced, impossible for somebody her age. While he could only manipulate fire?

Why were they even assigned this damn mission if she was stronger than most of them?!

He, he had trained so hard...

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but he knew she was stronger than him.

"Itai... Used too much chakra." Sasuke heard a muffled voice that strangely, came from underneath him.

"Huh?" He looked down to see yellow eyes staring back at him and he realised a little too late what the 'soft marshy earth' he had his hands on were. His usually stoic expressionless face turned to show the look of semi-surprise then slight annoyance at the embarrassing position he happened to be in. He quickly removed his hands from the soft sensitive squishy area on her upper body, having absolutely no desire to feel them. And to Sasuke's slight shock, Kaya's pupils dilated. He thought anger would be the first expression on her face, - (if she was anything like Sakura) but there was noticable fear in her eyes.

"D-don't touch me!" Sasuke looked at the girl he had been fighting with minutes ago. What was she talking about?

"Please don't hurt me..." He was confused and even more so when she started crying.

"What?" The girl then suddenly released a glass shattering, blood curdling, ear piercing scream that anyone and everyone within a miles radius could hear it.

Hearing the scream, Sakura and Hinata went to go and investigate.

And minutes later only to find Sasuke kneeling over by the unconscious form of Kaya.

"What the- Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura screeched.

...

Breakfast was eaten in complete silence, for once. But everyone could tell the silence was awkward not pleasant, even Sasuke.

Naruto was completely clueless but Kakashi was staring at Sasuke questioningly, Katsurou was eyeing both Sasuke and Kaya with suspect, Kiba and Shino knew something was up but didn't ask and Hinata and Sakura were quietly eating while Kaya was looking to the ground embarrassed about the previous events as Sasuke was being well... Sasuke.

Sakura exhaled and glared at Naruto who was happily inhaling food. Loudly.

"Stop chewing with your mouth open Naruto!" She scolded as if a mother telling off their child.

"But Sakura-chan!" He whined, being cut of by Sakura.

"Manners!" Naruto grumbled in response, biting into the fish then changing the subject.

"Yum, this fish tastes good!" Hinata froze hearing the compliment, thankfully it went unnoticed but her glowing red face was a lot harder to hide.

"Say, did you make it Sakura-chan?" Her face cooled upon hearing those words. She was relieved because she knew she was too shy not to have burst into flames yet she strangely yearned for the praise that was rightfully hers.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No Hinata made it."

"Oh... Its really good dattebayo!" Hinata hurriedly blushed and nodded in thanks. Turning away before she really did melt because she knew she would never hear the end of it from Kiba.

Sakura turned her attention to her crush who was sitting across from her eating the cherry tomatoes she picked and couldn't help but blush profusely.

"I'm glad you like the tomatoes Sasuke-kun," She began, hypnotised by the way he picked the stalks off the fruit and ate almost rhythmically.

"Hn." Sakura smiled sweetly while her inner-self eagerly noted down the things she was learning about him.

Softly combing her fingers through her silky curtain of pink blossom hued hair, she leaned closer slightly wanting to carry on speaking.

"So... What kind of food do you like?" The emerald eyed girl inquired twirling her long strands of pink hair around her finger to attempt to 'entice' Sasuke (who wouldn't even bother to look up from eating and would have been indifferent about it either way.)

Most of the time, trying to start up a conversation with Sasuke almost felt like talking to a brick wall especially when he only answered with his usual "Hn." But not that it would deter her from her 'beloved Sasuke-kun.'

"I don't like sweet foods." He spoke flatly.

"Oh.. Well... Um..." Those were her plans for a conversation down the drain.

Kaya reached into the bowl of the small tomatoes picking one out and silently eating it. They weren't bad, considering she didn't particularly like the fruits. Taking one more, she was a little startled to find her hand meet with another's. Shifting her vision to the owner, her eyes met with an irritated onyx glare.

"What?!" She demanded annoyed.

"The tomato's mine." He claimed clearly.

"I've only had one, let me have it."

"..." Their hands scrabbled around in the bowl, neither able to pick out the last red fruit.

"Why are you fighting over a tomato?" Naruto pointed out to Sasuke

"Hn, dobe you wouldn't get it." Kaya looked on in moral disgust at him.

"What's that supposed to mean dattebayo!"

Naruto failed to see Sasuke wasn't just fighting over the tomato, he was jealous because he lost against her.

_'What makes her better than me!'_

"What is your problem emo! Just take your damn tomato, I dont want it anymore."

"Fine." Sasuke responded easily

"Hey, wait! Give it here." Naruto gestured.

"Why should I Dobe?!" The blonde groaned.

"Just do it Teme."

Sasuke hesitantly handed the tomato over to him. Watching him as he pulled out a kunai. (A blunt one at that)

"Look,"

Naruto failed to cut the tomato in half an it was now reduced to a 'squished red thingy' on the ground.

"Whoops!" The Uzumaki laughed nervously scratching his head.

"Oh dear." Their jounin sensei sighed.

"Naruto you baka! You squashed it!" The green eyed kunoichi accused pointing to the tomato but she couldn't help restrain the giggle that escaped her.

"Naruto-kun!". Hinata blushed chuckling.

"Dobe.." Sasuke began with a straight face, Naruto winced knowing what he was going to say.

"You're an idiot." Despite that coment, a small smile crossed his lips. "But oh well."

Kaya just burst out laughing. It just seemed so trivial to argue over food.

Katsurou smiled seeing Kaya laugh. Oh it had been a long time.

Kaya, after spotting Katsurou looking at her she stopped laughing and looked down. Why was Katsurou the one to always make her remember everything?

A few minutes later the group returned to the growing silence that had caused nothing more than conspicuous tension in the air and questions to surface. Kakashi put down his onigiri. He had not taken a bite of it as he was too busy wondering what had happened prior to think about food.

Kaya was sitting picking at the fish which she had made no attempt to eat. Her doleful expression hinted no such presence of the contentious, pugnacious yet noble spirit that made her her.

Naruto eyed the fish licking his lips.

"You don't want it?"

" ..."

"If you're not eating it I'll have it," Not saying a word, the princess slowly pushed the plate over to him.

_'N-naruto-kun really does like my cooking!'_ Hinata couldn't take anymore and fainted.

"Eh, Hinata!" Kiba called waving a hand infront of her face.

"Geez not again." He facepalmed while Akamaru whined.

"Huh, Thanks." Naruto observed her attitude as she handed over her meal. Her whole demeanor was totally different from a moment ago. But shrugging it off, Naruto opened his mouth to say something brash but found himself closing it once he realised she wasn't going to say anything back anytime soon. He blinked upon wondering what was going on in her mind. There was only one way to find out.

"Hey, what's with you?" He asked picking up his chopsticks again to eat. Kaya lowered her head. Long violet strands falling past her face

"Nothing..." She mumbled after a few seconds. Kakashi skimmed over the girl. With an expression like that she was obviously lying.

"Sasuke you had a spar?" Kakashi inquired looking to him. Katsurou looked up slightly curious to hear about what happened.

"Hn,"

"What happened, did you win then?" Naruto asked pretending to be uninterested.

"Naruto! Of course he won!- Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura defended.

"..." Sasuke balled his hands into fists, his anger slowly rising. "Why the hell were we assigned this mission Kakashi?!" He growled enraged, his anger had come back again.

"Eh?" Naruto asked not expecting the outburst. But then a sly grin crept onto his face "Oh! Ha! Ha! The Teme's been outclassed!" He snickered.

"Just shut the hell up Dobe!" Sasuke retorted.

"What did you do to Kaya?" Katsurou asked a vestige of protection in his voice.

Kaya looked up at Katsurou with a glare but what ever she was thinking was left unsaid.

"Yeah, what was that scream about? Did something hap-" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, just reminded me of something," She interrupted Kiba, unusually calm for the subject they were talking about.

"..." Katsurou looked down ruefully knowing what she was talking about.

"Reminded you of what?" Shino questioned although the tone of his voice didn't sound as if he was asking a question.

Her eyes flickered to Katsurou and even if it only was for a second, he still felt like he was under the scrutiny of her intense gaze. Her voice was eerily even and light when she spoke.

" Reminded me never to trust anyone again... Right Katsurou...?"

Air caught in his lungs and the bread he was eating suddenly tasted like shreds of paper in his mouth.

**A/N: Dun, dun DUN! I just had to ruin the moment! Lol! Anyway yup, I know what your thinking, and nope thats not what happened. So I'll carry on.**

Kaya had walked away a few seconds ago but not without an accusing stare at Katsurou first. Sakura noted the exchange with a wondering expression on her face. She turned to Katsurou.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Katsurou looked down once again.

"It's my fault... I-i tried to protect her" He mumbled trailing off.

_**Flashback**_

_**Starts:**_

_**Kaya chortled with amusement as she ran around the house.**_

_**"ROAR!" A mock growl sounded from behind her and she squealed with excitement as the larger person continued to chase the seven year old. **_

_**She screamed before she fell flat on the mat she had tripped over and started crying and complaining her nose hurt.**_

_**"Katsurou!" An old woman called from down the stairs. The boy flinched as he heard his Grandmother. She may have been old but she sure could be deadly.**_

_**"Yes Baa-san?"**_

_**"Stop scaring your sister!"**_

_**"But I-"**_

_**"-No buts." The dark haired boy sighed before staring at the little girl kneeling beside him rubbing her small nose.**_

_**She pouted cutely.**_

_**"I don't like you, you're a meanie!" Katsurou rolled his eyes at her exaggeration then kneeled as well.**_

_**"I don't like you either." Kaya stuck her tongue out at him and he mirrored, even the funny faces she made which caused her to laugh uncontrollably. Then she hugged him tightly which stunned him. A second ago she was calling him mean. But Kaya was just unpredictable like that. She was always unpredictable. A grin made its way onto his face. He hugged her back. Kaya could be annoying, she could be lots of things but he knew he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.**_

_**"Hey! Stop tickling me!" She chuckled trying to break free.**_

_**The old lady named Hisa was chopping onions to put in her speciality; hayashi rice and stopped to hear them both laughing. Having fun. She couldn't help the smile that quickly spread across her face.**_

_**She sighed wistfully. Kaya was like the granddaughter she never had, she truly was happy. A year ago, Hisa found her sitting on their doorstep in the middle of a thunderstorm with barely any clothes on and as any good person would, brought her inside.**_

_**When asked who her parents were or where her home was she displayed some identifiable sadness but then only shook her head saying she didn't remember. The only few things she did remember were her name and her age.**_

_**Hisa decided to take her in since from what she gathered, the mysterious purple-haired girl had no parents to look after her. At first Katsurou hated her. He found her annoying, stupid and everything negative. However, after awhile she became a necessary part in their family and she gave them hope but even then, Katsurou still wouldn't call her sister.**_

_**The old lady pulled herself out of her thoughts as she felt around her cupboard for a bag of rice but when she knew there was none she called the black haired boy down stairs. He was closely followed by the yellow eyed little girl.**_

_**"Katsurou, please could you go out and get me a bag of rice. There might be a large crowd though, there's a festival going on."**_

_**"Uh, hai." She handed him a couple of gold coins.**_

_**"A festival?!" Kaya beamed her eyes lit up with excitement. "I wanna go! I wanna go!" She jumped repetitively.**_

_**Katsurou sighed as Kaya went running to each of the food stalls immediately. He couldn't believe Hisha-baa-san actually let her go.**_

_**"Hey nii-san can I get th-" she asked pointing to dango on a stick but was interrupted by Katsurou who replied with a no. After all they were just here for rice. She observed the custard dorayaki's in a shop window and licked her lips.**_

_**'What about th-" **_

_**"Nope."**_

_**It wasn't too hard to find a shop that sold rice as there were many. Once they paid for the rice, Kaya decided she wanted to watch the festival and dragged poor Katsurou along with her.**_

_**"Look! Yakitori!" The older boy next to her shrugged,**_

_**"And?" Kaya pulled at his top.**_

_**"Can I get one? Can I?" Katsurou turned to her and was about to say no until he saw those cute puppy-dog eyes and couldn't avoid them. "No- ye- fine." He grumbled. Why did it get him every time?!**_

_**"Yay! Arigatou!" She grinned at him. He couldn't help but smile back because when she was happy, he was happy. **_

_**She pulled him towards the small food stall. **_

_**"Those two." She demanded pointing to the chicken on a stick drenched in sauce.**_

_**"Oh the little lady knows what she wants does she!" Kaya nodded.**_

_**"Okay that'll be 500 ryo" The middle-aged lady calculated.**_

_**Katsurou dug into his pocket to pay up and handed over the money.**_

_**"Thanks big brother!"**_

_**She hurriedly grabbed the two sticks from the stall owner and held one out to the boy standing adjacent to her. "Here." She offered.**_

_**"No you have them both, you wanted them." Kaya frowned and shook her head**_

_**"But I want you to have one!" She exclaimed. Katsurou took the chicken skewer hesitantly. **_

_**As they walked through the festival, Kaya held step-brothers hand not wanting to get lost.**_

_**Katsurou's face flushed bright red as he saw a group of pretty girls staring in his direction. He checked behind himself to see if they were smiling at somebody else. Sure enough they weren't. His blush only deepened when a pretty ginger haired girl made her way over to talk to him.**_

_**"Hi gorgeous," She started. Her chocolate eyes probing the length of him.**_

_**"Uh.. H-hi." He spoke nervously. Katsurou had never really been around girls much apart from Kaya and that didn't count and as he only really had friends that were boys so he had no idea how to actually talk with them.**_

_**"Do you know any good restaurants around here?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at him seductively.**_

_**"Um, a few.." He responded trying to act cool but failing.**_

_**Neither noticed the little girl clinging to Katsurou's hand getting angrier by the second.**_

_**"Do you think you could show me and my friends around?" The girl winked making him blush.**_

_**Katsurou scratched his head and replied. "Um, I guess-"**_

_**"No! Nii-san's mine! Go away!" Kaya shouted unexpectedly. He turned to her shocked at her outburst.**_

_**"Huh?" The orange haired girl blinked only now noticing the seven year old.**_

_**"Kaya!" He hissed sharply embarrassed.**_

_**"Your sister I presume!" She chuckled.**_

_**"No she's not. I'll show you around, it's fine." He spoke on, wrenching his hand away from the girl he denied.**_

_**"Yes I am! And No it's not!" Kaya babbled close to tears only to be ignored. **_

_**So he showed the girls around, completely forgetting about the little girl he was placed in charge of.**_

_**He looked for Kaya who usually tagged along next to him but was alarmed to see no sign of her. Katsurou turned around worriedly, searching for her. **_

_**'Oh no, she wouldn't run off would she?!' Was the first thought clouding his mind before he excused himself from showing the pretty girls around town and frantically pushed his way through the crowd. Kaya slowly made her way through the crowd of people getting shoved backwards like she was swimming through a tidal wave. As she was so small, barely anybody noticed her trying to squeeze past.**_

_**She wiped her clothes down when she made it out only to start walking and bump into a man a taller than double her size, he had dark auburn hair covered over by a blue bandana but with no hitai-ate visible. He wore a green shirt and baggy trousers. Unfortunately her half eaten chicken skewer went flying off due to the collision. P**_

_**"Whoops," The man spoke. Kaya rubbed her head.**_

_**"Itai!" The man stood up to walk over to the girl.**_

_**"Oh sorry, are you okay sweetheart?" The man asked kneeling infront of her.**_

_**Kaya sniffed and nodded slowly not lifting her head. The man looked over to where her tossed chicken yakitori lay, "How about I buy you another one of those then eh?"**_

_**Kaya looked up smiling, her pretty topaz eyes sparkling. She had long forgotten about wanting to run away from her nii-san, all she wanted now was another skewer.**_

_**The man secretly grinned to himself. Power. This little girl, she held rare raw power. Though it only shone through her like a small candle light in an eternity of darkness, it was still there. If only he could awaken the kekkegenkai she held, he could take her eyes to himself. His grin widened and turned sour and malevolent. And if he wanted her power, he needed her.**_

_**...**_

_**"Shit." Katsurou cursed as it was the only word to describe his situation.**_

_**He panted breathlessly as his black bangs of hair hung over his face. **_

_**"Where is she?!"**_

_**...**_

_**Kaya happily bit into a new chicken skewer with gusto.**_

_**"Thanks!" She chewed, then she remembered Katsurou. She felt bad for leaving, now she wanted to go back. Kaya swallowed before speaking and wiping sauce off her mouth.**_

_**"I really have to get back to my nii-san so-"**_

_**"And what good would a cute little girl like you getting lost do for anyone?" Kaya was confused.**_

_**"So you'll help me find him then?"**_

_**"Of course." He then patted her head. This was a lie of course just to keep her satisfied, for now.**_

_**She skipped along infront of him, innocent and oblivious to the lecherous stare that was boring into her.**_

_**...**_

_**Katsurou desperately ran through the streets looking for any places where she might have gone. **_

_**'The yakitori shop!' It was the only explanation either that or some stranger could have taken her. His heart dropped and he slowed his running as negative thoughts invaded his mind.**_

_**"Hey kid," A female voice called. Katsurou turned back to see the yakitori shop owner staring back at him. "You looking for the yellow eyed little girl?" His eyes widened. Seeing his expression, she carried on. "I thought so, you were the ones who bought yakitori from me a while ago right?"**_

_**"Hai, can you tell me, was she here? Where is she now?" He sputtered with worry.**_

_**"Eh? Well she came here around 5 minutes ago with a man who said he was her dad aaand-" **_

_**"What?! Her Dad?" He choked after his mind processed the information.**_

_**"Why, yes." **_

_**"D-do you know where they went?!" He asked expectantly. The woman shrugged**_

_**"Sorry, I don't know." Katsurou stared at the lady with moderate agitation. She obviously had no grasp of the gravity of the situation.**_

_**Oh, hell no...**_

_**Katsurou returned. With no Kaya. He was so angry with himself for letting her go, turning his back for a split second. **_

_**He sat behind his door and cried. He missed her. Yes, he missed the purple haired yellow eyed little mystery. Katsurou released the barrage of tears he had been holding for were so many things he could and should have done. He wouldn't leave his room for days on end or eat anything his Grandmother made him as it was often left untouched outside his locked door.**_

_**Weeks later, Katsurou went away to look for Kaya. He told his baa-san he was going to visit his best friend but in fact packed his bag to leave. He knew he shouldn't have lied to her, she would probably go mad if she knew he left as well. And It was hard, with next to no money and the accountable fact he had no leads. But asking important questions got him where he needed to be. **_

_**Katsurou knew some jutsu but it was only limited as when he was very young, his parents died by the hands of enemy ninja and his grandmother forbid him from training to become a ninja so he had trained in secret with his friends and it wasn't ideal but it was still something.**_

_**He broke into the fortress at night after dosing the guards with poison and after knocking out the unsuspecting guards in the hall of the dungeon hideout she was said to be in, he crawled through the ceiling pipe making sure to hide his chakra then gingerly listening out for sounds below. His adrenalin was racing but he had to keep still. Crawling along, he heard muffled high pitched sounds that could be identified as screams and crying.**_

_**"Shut up brat! You're lucky you're even still alive, so shut it before I kill you!" Katsurou slowly cut a small hole in the pipe with his kunai so he could just about see what was going on in the room beneath him.**_

_**His light gray eyes widened with shock as trademark violet hair was the first thing he spotted. The man was pulling her hair and holding a kunai at her neck.**_

_**"L-let me go!" The man only laughed as she struggled.**_

_**"Sorry kid, no can do. Boss' orders."**_

_**It was Kaya down there alright. He gritted his teeth as he saw what they had done to was blindfolded, tied to a wooden chair with her arms pulled behind the back of the chair tied together and her legs were tied to the chair legs as well completely restricting her movement. **_

_**"Somebody, h-help me." She uttered weakly her voice void of the perkiness he was used to. It was full of terror, fear. Katsurou clenched his hands into fists tightly with anger. It took all of his will power he had to stop himself from breaking the pipe and revealing his hiding place.**_

_**A malicious laughter echoed around the room. "You should be thankful I'm not going to torture you by making you watch me do this, princess." Kaya's small body tremored as her tears absorbed into the material of the blindfold. Fear overwhelmed her as she sat in darkness. She couldn't move as dread pinned her to the spot and she couldn't even if she wanted to. She wanted her brother. But she knew nobody was going to save her this time. **_

_**Katsurou froze too, he knew what his mind wanted him to do but his two vital limbs were temporarily inoperative due to shock.**_

_**What was he going to do to her?! **_

_**The man's trousers fell to the ground.**_

_**Argentine eyes widened once again with realisation. Not that, anything but that. That was just too cruel for a young child. Too cruel for anybody.**_

_**That was it, he had to save her from the hands of these lewd barbarians before anything he would regret seeing happened. He had to think quickly. **_

_**Kunais might work but if they missed, they would give the game away. Shurikens- too obvious, ninjutsu- no way, taijutsu- out of range, genjutsu- genjutsu! He wasn't very good at casting genjutsus but he could only try as he only needed him to be knocked out for only a couple of minutes in time to rescue her. He concentrated on setting the genjutsu and sure enough he heard a loud thud below as the man hit the ground, caught in his illusion.**_

_**Katsurou forced his kunai through to cut a bigger hole through the pipe large enough for him to jump through into the dungeon-like room. He threw the kunai at the man hitting a vital in his neck making sure he did not ever wake. He was not sorry when he saw the pool of crimson leak from the wound inflicted.**_

_**"Bastard." Was the only word he had for him. Now he saw Kaya like this, he saw she must have been deprived of food for days maybe even weeks. **_

_**He released her of the bonds she was tied with. Her skin was unnaturally pale and her eyes were half open unblinking and the dark bags under her eyes screamed mistreatment though the strangest thing about them were the golden jigsaw pattern in her iris while her pupils were black slits.**_

_**"Kaya," He shook her but her eyes didn't move to look at him instead they were focused on the dark wall behind him. He hugged her but she didn't respond to it. "What did they do to you?!" Katsurou demanded thin girl only shook her head slowly. They both heard the sound of running on the concrete flooring outside the room.**_

_**"Hey! An intruder's broken in to take the Princess! Find him!"**_

_**"Princess!?" He stared at Kaya. She wasn't a princess was she? He thought the man had just called her that as a name, he didn't actually think he meant it by calling her that. He gulped uneasy but he could find out later anyway. First things first he had to escape with her.**_

_**"Don't worry i'm going to get you out of here." He spoke holding her hand. Finding a way out was surprisingly easy, providing blasting out of the ceiling and blowing the place up afterwards.**_

_**"W-why Katsurou?.." She asked her voice frail. He clutched her cold hand as he ran through the foresty tree covered area. He grasped her hand even tighter as if she was starting to suddenly fade. "Try not to talk," He answered huskily attempting to blink back his own tears so she couldn't see them silently sliding down his face but thankfully, the wind blowing in the oposite direction was drying them away. He didn't know why he had said that. Maybe he just didn't want to admit he was useless and it was all his fault.**_

_**She didn't talk to him the whole way home and she fell asleep on his shoulders after a while.**_

_**Kaya must have hated him for not rescuing her and letting her go through torture including regaining her old memories. But on that day, he realised that nobody could hate him more than he did himself.**_

_**" I'm so sorry Imouto..."**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Ends.**_

_**...**_

"So I volunteered to become her assistant as she was rightfully the ash village heir and needed protection."

"Wait so you're her brother!?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Not by blood." Katsurou answered.

Naruto was for one was speechless while Hinata held a understanding of what he went through.

" I-it must be hard for you K-katsurou-san, All brothers or sisters love their siblings-"

"That's not necessarily true." The Uchiha growled darkly.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered a little scared at the outburst of emotions he rarely showed.

He was at his breaking point now.

" Anou, I-im sorry Sasuke-san! I didn't mean to upset you!" Hinata apologised and Sasuke did nothing but glower.

Minutes later breakfast was all devoured and as the girls were helping to pack away, a cat with a brown tabby coat emerged from a bush seemingly in a rush. As Sakura was helping Hinata fold away the girl's tent, she tripped over the furball. Screaming, she landed.

"Gahh!"

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked looking over.

"Eh? A cat?" Naruto gawked holding the stripy feline by the legs.

"Naruto! Don't hold it like that!" Sakura shouted at the Uzumaki.

"Let go of me!" Hoshi shouted startling the blonde

"AHH! IT SPEAKS?!" Naruto screamed dropping the cat out of surprise.

"Hoshi?"

"Katsurou!"

"A summon?" Kakashi blinked "What is it doing here?"

"Eh? A Summon?" Naruto echoed scratcing his head quizzically. "What's a summon?"

Sakura who was still lying on the ground face palmed.

"Oh my Kami, you're so dumb Naruto.."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn, You shouldn't be so surprised, he's the Dobe after all.

"Hey! Answer the question Teme! Or do you even know at all?!" The blonde Uzumaki demanded angrily.

Kakashi sighed and responded instead.

"A summon is technically an animal that had signed a contract with you to be of aid and assistance to you when you need it, for example on a mission."

"Oh, and it talks! That's so cool!" Naruto marveled. Hoshi only rolled his yellow eyes.

"Where's Kaya? It's an emergency!"

"Emergency? What is?" Kiba asked while his ever faithful Akamaru barked voicing his concern.

"I-i can't say, I just need to find her."

...

Tears blurred her 'supposedly' refined vision once again but this time, she struggled to hold it off and this time, she had no clue why.

Maybe she shouldn't have gone off like that. She got that but still, Katsurou deserved every bit of what she said and did.

Right?

Anyway, this wasn't just about Katsurou anyways, this was about her pendant, she was upset about her pendant. She couldn't use half the powers of the doringan without it. Not to mention, it was special to her. She was gonna rip that bastard apart when she got hold of him.

Right on cue with that thought, a kunai tore through the air only to stab into the tree Kaya just past alerting her to the fact someone else was pursuing her and she was sure she knew just who it was.

A few more were thrown, this time in deadly precision. Having no time to dodge, they both hit her in her right leg. But on managing to just brush past her and scar the side of her leg Mass amounts of crimson soon leaked from her skin where the kunai had impacted and ran down her legs. A grim contrast of red against white displayed and Kaya gave a cry as the pain hit her.

"K-kusou." She cursed as she pulled the weapon out of her calf and let it clatter to the ground while holding her right hand over the wounds to unsuccessfully try to stop the bleeding. Her chakra levels were already low from fighting Sasuke. The last thing she needed now was an open out fight.

And she would never openly admit it but she had actually used her full arsenal on Sasuke. He was actually really good just she had made sparring with him look easy.

Staggering forward a little she mustered up the courage to say something.

"Come out already, stop hiding." Kaya muttered boldly through gritted teeth. Though seconds later, she took it back.

"Okay," A voice easily replied before she felt a rush of air bolt past her faster than her mind could process it and the next thing she felt was her back being slammed against something hard behind her. The first thing she saw were those startling yellow eyes. The last thing she saw was black...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay that was one long chapter and one huge flashback but I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry I took so long as well. Please leave a review if you can that would be great! :3 Thanks! (Oh and yeah I read Naruto Gaiden Kishi's trolling is becoming too much, but I'm glad Sarada came to her senses.)**


End file.
